


房租

by SylviaHill_Tree



Category: Marvel (Comics)
Genre: Dream Sex, F/M, Porn with Feelings, Woman on Top
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-15 18:54:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29563599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SylviaHill_Tree/pseuds/SylviaHill_Tree
Summary: 纽约一小伙夜宿女记者家，半梦半醒中竟被做这种事......
Relationships: Peter Parker/Mary Jane Watson
Kudos: 5





	房租

“MJ，我能在你家住一晚吗？”  
玛丽简看着蹲在自家窗口的不速之客，真的很想咣当一声关上窗户。  
这句话是彼得在来的路上排练了无数次才说出来的，但听起来仍然如此紧张和无措。玛丽简还没来得及说话，彼得马上接着说：“我的房租到期了，又不想让梅姨知道我的处境不好，我就在这住一宿，沙发地板我哪都能睡。明天我一定另找住处。对，没错，奥克塔维厄斯博士一定会收留我......哦，我知道我们已经分手了，但我们还是好朋友不是吗？”  
玛丽简快要把白眼翻上天：“你不说这么多废话我会更想答应。”  
彼得会意，跳进屋子，一把摘下头罩。玛丽简吓了一跳，借着屋里的灯光才看见彼得的制服上有好几处破损，脸颊上的伤口还渗着血，不由得心软了许多，半夜十二点被吵醒的恼怒也消了大半。  
玛丽简从柜子里拿出药水和纱布，把彼得牵到客厅。看上去都是皮外伤，让他自己处理下就好了。  
“你想洗澡就洗澡，不用怕吵到我。要我给你拿被吗——哦，沙发上有毯子。”  
彼得一边点头一边想把战服扒下来，看了看玛丽简，手上动作却停了。  
“拜托，彼得，你羞什么！”玛丽简几乎被他逗笑了。  
彼得这才继续往下脱战服。  
“冰箱里有吃的，你饿了就拿出来热热——你比我会做饭。”  
玛丽简打着哈欠走回卧室，不一会儿，浴室里传来淅淅沥沥的水声，听着均匀连续的声响，玛丽简再次进入了睡眠。  
玛丽简再次醒来是因为客厅里的一声惊呼，她迅速从床上爬起来，抓起手机照明，推开门奔到沙发旁。  
然而彼得依然沉睡着，像只小猫一样窝在沙发里。玛丽简撇撇嘴，不知道他又做什么梦了。  
玛丽简低头看手机，凌晨三点。彼得帕克的被子掉了一半，他只穿一条内裤，大半肌肤都裸露在外。  
玛丽简走近前去，给彼得盖上被子，轻轻捏了捏他的手。  
玛丽简转身要走，却感到手被彼得拉了一下。回头一看，彼得仍双眼紧闭，看来只是下意识的动作。  
然而玛丽简的心却被悄悄触动了，她再次走到沙发前，在彼得的额头上落下浅浅的一吻。  
她看见彼得伸出了舌头。  
玛丽简的头都要昏了，这个男人即使在睡梦中也不忘记挑逗和卖弄性感。于是她伏下身，捧住彼得的头，然后吻上去。她吸吮着彼得的下唇，用舌尖描摹出彼得嘴唇的轮廓。  
玛丽简甚至不必撬开他的牙齿，因为彼得已经微微张开嘴去迎接舔弄。玛丽简用舌头勾彼得的舌头，交缠在一起，呼吸愈发急促。  
玛丽简只觉下面胀的难受，顺势把手伸向彼得的内裤，发现那里的布料早已隆起。玛丽简结束了这个吻，不想再忍耐。她从抽屉里翻出一个薄薄的小袋子，一手脱下彼得的内裤，让它挂在彼得脚边，熟练地给他戴上安全套。  
她三下五除二脱掉自己的内裤，抬腿骑在彼得的腰上，套弄几下那慢慢抬起的阴茎，让性器的头顶在入口处。  
玛丽简扶住彼得的腰，尽力张开穴口，将臀部向下沉，含住彼得的性器。可以说，那根东西的尺寸是很可观的，不然也无法一次次把玛丽简服侍的那么满意。如果不是这条顺从的小乖狗一次一次用肉体挽留玛丽简，恐怕她忍无可忍分手的时间会来得更早。  
这条熟睡也不忘勾引女人的狗狗身上仿佛有一种魔力，让玛丽简为他疯狂——不如说是玛丽简的阴道为他疯狂。她无数次为彼得的诱惑失去理智，忘掉那些淤青，讥笑，分离，只想狠狠把他操到高潮。  
玛丽简吞没着身下小猫咪的肉棒，想立刻将他拆吃入腹，又不敢把动作放的太重，恐怕吵醒他。只好耐心地慢慢进入，过了一会儿，终于将小彼得整根吞没。  
玛丽简开始轻柔的抽送，感觉到身下物在变得越来越大，看来他在睡梦中也能感觉到。他现在在做什么梦？被自己操得除了呻吟发不出任何声音？玛丽简用手拄着柔软的沙发，臀部不断顶弄着彼得，每一次抽插都发出啧啧的水声。  
玛丽简借着月光看见彼得可爱的，潮红的脸。他咬着下唇，皱着眉头，不像是因为被操而不高兴，更像是欲求不满想要发泄。他嘴里仿佛咕哝着什么，听不出完整的句子，诱人的喘息倒能听个一清二楚。  
好吧，就满足你好了。玛丽简加紧了身下的动作，让每一处穴肉都尽力咬合着彼得的性器，彼得的喘息愈发重了。  
玛丽简突然觉得在彼得无意识时趁虚而入有些无耻，这行为就像是把他当作飞机杯、震动棒……之类的。然而事已至此，再大的罪恶感也不可能让玛丽简放弃到嘴边的肥肉，要把这具美丽的躯体完全握在自己手里并非易事。她花了很大功夫才拴住彼得脖子上这条链子，现在，即使自己丢下链子抛弃他，他也会追上来抱住自己，甘愿为自己舍掉一切——包括尊严，不包括责任。  
玛丽简俯身，让下身动作慢了些，嘴唇贴在彼得的胸上，吮吸那颗粉嫩的乳头。她看着彼得胸口的擦伤，心血来潮，用舌根贴住伤口，使劲舔了一口，迎来一声吃痛的轻喘。乳头在刺激下渐渐充血挺立起来，玛丽简换到另一边，揉捏着彼得胸前的软肉，继续吮吸。  
彼得发出几声娇哼，看来对胸前的刺激十分受用。玛丽简刚要坐起来，彼得却突然作势要翻身，玛丽简只好顺着他侧躺下来。  
玛丽简盯着彼得的小屁股，那臀肉肥嫩而丰满，美中不足的是有一处被打伤的淤痕，是今天刚添的。她抓着肥美的臀部，不停揉捏着，让臀肉充满指缝。玛丽简抓住彼得的肩膀，抽插一直没有停下。彼得的脸涨的很红，发际处渗出许多细密的汗珠，聚集在一起，顺着脸颊滑落下来，开始的轻喘也变成了一声声闷哼。玛丽简知道他快要到了，身下耸动更快了许多，发出咕叽咕叽的水声。  
彼得婉转的叫了一声，尽数射了出来。玛丽简趁他的性器还没有完全软下去，使劲耸动几下，也到达了高潮。  
玛丽简把住彼得的胯骨，把那根拔了出来，摘下安全套，扔在彼得脸上。她爬下沙发，看见彼得仍处于高潮的余韵中，脸上写满了满足。玛丽简再次翻上沙发，用下体对着彼得的脸，大腿紧贴他的皮肤，伸出手拨弄自己的花瓣。  
就着刚刚的高潮，玛丽简分泌出许多汁液来，顺着大腿流到彼得的脸上。彼得温热的鼻息一股股喷在玛丽简的阴唇上，没过多久，玛丽简就在彼得的脸上第二次高潮。  
她用手指挖出一大团晶莹的蜜液，抹在彼得的脸上，再把安全套往他的脸颊处挪了挪。玛丽简看着自己的这副杰作，心里十分满意，坏点子也不由自主地冒出来。  
第二天早上，彼得缓缓醒来，他回想着那个淫乱的梦，心里有些羞耻和奇异的向往——他只记得被玛丽简按着操干，射了许多。彼得感觉脸上有什么东西，胡乱用手抓住，定睛一看——竟是一只安全套！他向下看去，自己的被子好好的盖着，内裤却挂在脚边，脸上有某种粘液风干后紧绷绷的怪异感觉。  
彼得慌忙爬起来喊玛丽简，打开了家里所有的门也不见她的踪影。他抓起手机想给玛丽简打电话，发现玛丽简早早给他传了几张照片——照片中的彼得带着高潮后的愉悦表情，脸上放着安全套，沾着一塌糊涂的粘液。彼得的脸红到脖子根，颤抖着手指给玛丽简传讯息。  
“这是什么意思？”  
过了好一会儿，玛丽简才回消息，这期间彼得一直抓着手机等待消息。  
“这是你付我的房租。”  
彼得的脸滚烫滚烫的。  
“你可以常住，但房租肯定不能少。”  
“怎么样？”  
彼得费力地握住手机，只打了一个词。  
“好。”


End file.
